


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》20-24

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》20-24

Section 20

大難不死之價值與意義，在留著小命以迎接更難預測並應對的變局。  
前一秒還縮在狹窄的地道裡做著自我剖白，沒剖出個所以然，忽聽頭上一聲震響，後一秒已為莫名所以的力量高高地拎入半空──變化來得實在太突然，以至於吳邪身在劇變中，腦子卻陷入徹底的死機狀態，一時竟做不出反應，發不出聲音，甚至沒有太強烈的感覺和情緒。  
掙扎、恐懼、驚慌，按理當有，暫時都無。意外衝斷了思維，就是滿滿的錯愕與疑惑。  
怎麼了？這又是怎麼回事？  
冰冷空氣拂過裸露在外的肌膚，幾束昏黃光線和著成片的陰影急速掠過視界。只一忽兒的工夫，他便被這股巨力帶著極快地移動了一段距離，而後又舉高了一些，重重拋下。  
碰！  
身子墜地，撞擊感襲來，所有感知瞬間回歸，「嗚！」他不由痛呼出聲，淚水溢出眼眶。這時才赫然發覺右肩劇痛不已，貌似讓什麼極尖銳的利器連著扎穿了好幾個血洞，又彷彿被直接撕扯了開來。  
雖說此時仍不曉得到底發生了何事，至少能意識到大禍臨頭，再發愣就得歇菜了。即便傷處疼得要命，也不敢浪費時間喊痛，條件反射地以左手撐地，試圖起身逃跑。奈何剛一動，便覺身後勁風驟起，隨即又一股怪力由上而下地落在背部，似是一隻巨大的腳掌，勢頭之猛、之狠，差點把他的脊椎給踩折。  
「哇！」張口，一口血吐了出來，人險些當場暈厥。  
咻──  
耳聽又一陣極其凌厲的勁風朝自己招呼過來，躲不過，怕也扛不住了，他只能絕望地俯伏於地，閉目等死。  
「嗷！」  
出乎意料，摧筋折骨的劇痛並未再度降臨。風勢過處，反倒是真實身分不明的施暴者慘嚎了一嗓子，翻倒在地。  
緊接著，喊聲由某處傳入耳膜，「別動！」  
聽出張起靈的聲音，吳邪本來略渙散的神智馬上凝聚，心稍一定，知曉自己尚未落入絕境。依言趴著不動，但再聽許多雜亂的聲響從同一方向傳來，有嘶吼，有哀嚎，有肢體碰撞，還有清脆如骨骼斷裂的異響，禁不住感到焦急。於是強忍著痛抬起頭，瞇縫雙目，努力要將週遭情況收入眼底。  
不看還好，一看大驚。  
這是一個極大的空間，不似房間，而似大殿，由數十根需要多人合抱的大柱子鼎力撐起。此刻，幾束幽幽的黃光正從殿頂灑落，雖不很亮，至少能將大致的情形照出來。前頭數米開外的地方，估計就是盜洞的出口附近，一大團黑影兇猛地廝打在了一塊兒。凝神仔細分辨，竟是好幾條至少兩人高、兩人寬，身形近似巨型猴子的龐大影子，合力要圍殺一抹蓄長髮的人形黑影。不僅如此，週邊較近的柱子上頭還埋伏著一兩道大猴子模樣的怪影，該是在尋找攻擊目標的破綻，伺機撲下。  
不是一對一、一對二，是他娘的一打多！  
心猛地揪緊，吳邪一咬牙爬起身。不行！太危險了，我得去幫忙！  
右手使不上力，就著昏黃的光，左手於身邊一陣抓摸，摸到一具體表冰涼而滿佈鱗片的軀體。回想著方才的經過，他繼續再摸，想找出剛剛把這傢伙給打趴下的「暗器」，冷不防觸到一隻長滿鱗片的大爪子。  
心下一凜，匆匆扭過頭，赫然與一張怪臉鼻尖碰鼻尖。  
那是一張怎樣的臉呢？大若臉盆，表面覆滿青色鱗片，黃澄澄的兩顆大眼珠，五官似人似猴，說不出的猙獰醜怪。大嘴一張，露出一口尖利如刺刀的獠牙，成串唾液啪答啪答地打嘴邊滴落。  
頭皮陣陣抽緊，腦子裡有念頭一跳，吳邪驀地醒悟：我操！這貨不是海猴子嗎？小時候聽班上同桌描述過的一種水怪，因為介紹得太逼真，當時還嚇得我連做了好幾天的惡夢……  
心念電轉的當口，兩排閃著森森白光的尖牙已朝他咬下。至多再一兩秒，他的左肩也要報廢。  
說時遲那時快，忽有影子風一樣地飆至，一腳踹開那怪物，隨後是喀啦脆響，骨頭折斷的聲音。速度真的太快，吳邪根本沒能看清是怎麼回事，便覺得一股血味籠罩過來。  
未受傷的左肩膀被按住，幾絲長髮擦過耳際，仍然是帶命令意味的熟悉聲音，「我來，你不要動。」  
語罷一縱身，黑影又飛也似的衝回「戰區」。  
接下來的景況越發的危急且混亂，暗中和高處的埋伏者全數加入戰局，所有的海猴子瞄準了唯一的異類。縱躍疾撲間，打鬥聲此起彼落，怒吼和哀叫皆以更密集的頻率響起，時不時夾雜肢體撕裂的悶聲和骨骼碎裂的脆響。此情此景，真如好幾隻殺紅了眼的野獸，瘋狂地進行著死生一瞬的搏鬥。  
與之呈極端對比，吳邪默默地趴在原地。無比的焦灼緊張感在血管裡奔竄，想幫忙，但此刻也明白了，以自己的能力，貿貿然地衝過去，除了送死添亂，沒有別的用處。不想死，不想害得張起靈死，那麼這時候該做的只能是自保，以及等待。  
呼吸早沒了規律可言，急促地換了幾口氣，忽然感覺左肩不大對。抬手摸了一把，指腹立即染上黏膩的赭紅。  
這是……  
渾身不受控地顫抖，視野莫名地模糊起來，浮出薄薄的一層水霧。  
何必呢？你明明可以有更輕鬆的選擇，把我扔了，全身而退。性奴什麼的，再去抓一個就有了……  
怔忡之際，鮮血湧出右肩的創口，沿著右胳臂淌下。混同了掌心裡的冷汗，淌落地面，匯作小小一灘的紅。

不知道這一切究竟持續了多久，突然，各種動靜一齊消失，果決地更替以一片異樣的寂靜。晃動的影子也沒了蹤跡，彷彿從來就沒有存在過。  
聲音、影像，一瞬固著。  
幾秒後，吳邪深吸一口氣，捏緊左手，站起身，緩慢但毫不遲疑地向盜洞口走去。

數十根金絲楠木柱撐起雕有金龍的壯麗寶頂，數十顆夜明珠放出水下難尋的幽光。一抹相對渺小的人影，行走於空闊的船墓大殿裡。  
儘管吳邪預做了相當的心理準備，心理素質也在連串異變中多少得到了提升，當盜洞口周圍的慘烈情景映入眼簾，行動還是有片刻停滯。  
如此形容實際上不盡然正確，蓋因最先受刺激的其實是嗅覺，濃重的血氣和其他異味混在了一起，腥臭不可當。然後才是視覺。黃漿磚鋪成的地板失去了原本的顏色，盡是血跡與散落的海猴子斷肢殘塊，大至頭顱、手、腿、軀幹，小至眼珠、手指、臟器……  
強忍翻騰的反胃感，視線急切地四下搜尋一圈，停在一具頸子斷折、肚破腸流的屍體邊。  
張起靈就蹲跪在那裡，背對著他，上身微俯，頭稍稍低垂，似正端詳著死屍身上的什麼。長髮披垂曳散，宛如一條黑色的小瀑布，覆過背與腿。然而撐在身畔的右手臂表面，確實滿是紅黑紅黑的血。  
安心和揪心一併湧現，同時進入耳廓的細小聲響遭到忽視。  
「小哥，你……還好吧？」  
黑髮覆蓋的身體突兀地震了一下，頭略抬高。  
奇怪的細聲停了。  
吳邪想也不想，跨前兩步，「你受傷了嗎？我看──」  
剛要伸手，忽聽一聲含混若獸吼的低吼，眼前旋即一黑。不及應變，人已被仰天按倒於冷硬的地面。  
又是突如其來的驟變。因著撲倒他的力量經過控制，堪堪避免了受傷的右肩與地面的直接碰撞。也因著進入眼中的景象──張起靈的模樣，皮肉痛楚再次為驚愕壓制。  
呼吸被遺忘，清透如鏡的褐色瞳孔瞠大至極限。  
揭去長髮的掩蓋，張起靈那精壯赤裸的身軀宛若剛從血池中走出，足證惡戰之酷烈。真正怵目驚心的，卻非縱橫交錯的斑斑血痕──蒼白肌膚竟然爬滿了此前未曾見過的墨色圖紋，蜿蜒如流雲翻滾，也似無數朵飛騰的火焰，紋身一般滿佈整個左半身，脖子、臉頰也不能例外。襯以殺氣瀰漫的暴戾眼神，染血的唇齒，沾黏皮肉碎屑的微尖長指甲，猙獰凶狠，簡直就是從地獄業火中爬出來的修羅夜叉！  
俯視、仰望，這一次的目光相交，同樣近的距離，同樣的沉默，凝固的是時間。  
滴答！  
默然對視中，一顆血珠從張起靈的嘴角溢出，墜落在吳邪的眼窩下方，很快循著臉頰的弧度流下。  
──不能回去，你是我的了。  
滴答！  
──你出聲，我就去殺他們。  
滴答！  
──我不會讓你死的，不要怕我。  
滴答！滴答……  
黑眸中的戾氣逐漸淡去，看清了吳邪眼底映出的畫面，張起靈先一怔，而後痛苦地闔上眼簾，咬住下唇，偏頭避開了吳邪的注視。簌簌垂落的髮立刻遮住大半張臉。  
躺在他身下的吳邪，卻始終是目不轉睛。一度散開的水霧復又籠住雙眸，一顆無色小水滴滑過微濕的下睫毛，悄悄匯入鮮血繪出的艷紅軌跡。  
沒錯，這就是一隻不折不扣的妖怪、惡鬼，而且比他的同類們都要來得凶悍強大。不但蠻不講理，不把殺人當回事，一旦狂性大發，甚至能將體型較自身更大數倍的妖鬼都給弄死了分屍，咬噬吞吃。  
可是，也正是這樣的一隻妖怪，在面對足堪威脅性命的危機時，毫不退縮地實踐了他親口說過的話，保護了許諾要保護的對象，做到了絕大多數所謂有道德有良知有感情的「人」未必能夠辦到的事。哪怕理智幾乎被噬血的本能衝動矇蔽，居然還是在電光石火的剎那想起了保護對象身上的傷，沒讓對方已經受了傷的肩膀再受折騰……  
洶洶熱流於體內左衝右突，再不找個出口，恐怕就要崩潰。  
「你他媽……」吳邪皺眉大罵一句，猛一個挺身，左臂抱住張起靈的脖子，右掌用力按著他的後腦。強忍著肩上撕裂般的痛感，硬是將那張極其駭人的妖異臉孔攬進自己的頸窩。

 

Section 21

在吳邪的感覺裡，似乎過了很久很久，久得肩痛都有些麻木了，懷裡那具僵硬繃緊且異常燙手的身軀才徹底放鬆下來，緩緩地將自身的部分重量施加給他，體溫也漸次落回常態。  
貼在鎖骨下方的嘴唇動了動，貌似有話想說，但沒真發出聲音。那之上，恢復了平緩的吐息仍留有幾分熱度，一陣接一陣地徘徊於頸窩，輕淺卻有力。  
已淪為碎布片的衣衫與肌膚摩擦的沙沙聲中，沾滿黏膩血液的強壯手臂環過他的背，使力把他抱緊，緊得只要再多加哪怕僅僅一分力，便能令他喘不過氣。  
兩個滿身血污、傷痕累累的傢伙，半跪半躺於一片未經清理的戰場中央，鼻子嗅到的是濃烈的腥臭之氣，眼睛看見的是腦袋歪在奇怪角度的海猴子屍體，以及分辨不出本來擁有者為誰的臟器、屍塊──用不著腦子，光拿膝蓋稍微想一想也知道，如此場景與美好浪漫舒適之類的形容，隔著一段遠得必須以光年計的距離。卻是作怪，吳邪居然不想出聲，不想挪動，不願意主動打破當前的狀態。應該覺得噁心害怕抗拒巴不得有多遠閃多遠的，事實上也不是完全沒有排斥，胃袋的翻攪幅度只是減小，並非停止。然而更明顯體會到的是一種平靜，一種慶幸。  
還好……還好我們都活著……  
所以，是張起靈率先以行動為這個綿長但不溫柔並且交織了些許痛苦的擁抱畫下句號。  
微溫唇瓣貼上吳邪的鎖骨，重重一吻。  
「啊！」  
不虞有此，吳邪霎時呻吟出聲。右掌在麻癢刺激下條件反射地收緊，揪住了一大把略為鮮血沾濕的長髮。  
不確定這把頭髮的主人是痛或不痛，能夠確定的是，上移到了頸間的唇吮吸得更用力了，眨眼工夫已烙下兩塊帶濡濕水光的紅紫色吻痕，邊上附帶兩道極淺極淺的牙印。一隻手掌精準地抬高，血絲黏連的五指箕張，也將吳邪的後腦給按得牢牢。  
第三個淪陷的點，是耳垂。  
「啊……嗯哼……」  
處在死屍四散、血氣瀰漫的超惡劣環境下，絕非錯覺，吳邪聞到了一絲異香，尖細如針，偏偏能於出現的同一秒霸道地佔據他的全部嗅覺。口裡迸出的不是倉皇驚恐的阻擋敷衍怒罵，是帶了鼻音的斷續低吟。濕潤失焦的眼迷茫地望著身周的狼藉，忽覺溫熱軟舌舔過耳廓，整個人猛一陣過電般的顫抖，海潮一樣拍來的快感催動血液奔往下腹，下體隨即一顫一顫地抬了頭。  
不想承認都不行，剛剛從死裡逃生的身體，竟被周邊血淋淋的殘忍畫面刺激得更為敏感，更加興奮。  
卻當一路強勢攻城掠地的唇擦過耳鬢，滿佈血腥但定止如畫的視野裡，突兀地冒出一道黑影。  
「唔──咦？」  
吳邪一怔，不解地眨了眨眼。  
然後……  
呼應雙眸的驟然圓睜，染上了情慾氣息的低吟瞬間拔高放大轉粗NNN倍，「啊啊啊！」  
行文至此，且再次申明一個定理：大難不死通常不是老天爺比較愛你，是還打算用其他花招再來玩一玩你。  
「後面！後面！」  
滿含驚懼的示警聲剛起頭，張起靈就煞停了親吻，一把抄起吳邪，打橫抱在胸前，大步地奔跑起來。  
見狀，那黑影嗷嗷怒吼著邁腿追上。足有兩人長寬的身量，一嘴獠牙，滿身鱗片，每一步都將堅實的黃漿磚地板踩得砰砰有聲，身形和姿態像猴也像人，赫然正是一隻張牙舞爪的海猴子！同伴們盡皆喪命的場面顯然使牠怒極，爆凸的黃眼珠都發紅了。  
搶在前頭的猛跑，落在後頭的猛追。雙方都是肌肉繃緊，神情堅定，凜冽殺氣漫溢周身，顯是各有主意，不把對方撕碎了不算完。所以這當口，最最煎熬的非吳邪莫屬。一來背後緊隨不放的聲聲怒吼聽得心不自主地抽緊，更因為他很快便發現，此刻的張起靈正以絕對不亞於劉翔的速度，一往無前的氣勢，筆直地衝向位於大殿中央的……  
出口？  
暗門？  
地道？  
答案揭曉：一根至少得要三人合抱的金絲楠木柱！  
很難具體描述當時的想法，時間太短而變化太快，吳邪的腦袋瓜子根本轉不過來。真要講，就是傻眼，不能明白張起靈的用意為何，倒沒來得及往撞柱殉情之類的不靠譜方向想。眼見柱體影像飛速放大至滿佔瞳孔，不由閉緊了眼皮，把臉埋入身側那片厚實的胸膛，做好承受劇烈撞擊的準備。  
出乎意料，沒有撞擊，有的是頭下腳上的天旋地轉。彷彿搭上了三百六十度迴旋的過山車，衝高，翻過頂點，下墜，砰！沉沉地落在了某樣東西上，隨之又是一記一百八十度的水平扭轉。  
喀啦！  
待到吳邪挑開眼簾，張起靈已將他妥妥地放在了地面，「在這等我。」簡短交代一句，轉身走開。  
頭還有點暈，他一時也沒多問。捏兩下眉心，揉了揉太陽穴，緩解了暈眩感和心搏頻率，視線一掃，立即瞧見方才緊追於後的海猴子老兄倒在一旁，右胸扎了一把沒入一半的潛水刀，頭顱歪歪地耷拉著，好像拿手一碰便會骨碌碌地跟肩膀分家似的。頸骨明顯被折斷，死得是不能再死了。  
潛水刀的出現不難理解，這廝肯定是他們在盜洞出口碰上的第一隻海猴子，在真正的殊死肉搏戰開始前就讓小張飛刀給撂倒了。可那遠遠的一擊沒要了牠的命，於是又暴起發難。  
吳邪比較不解的，是他閉眼後的一兩秒內發生了啥？海猴子老兄怎麼忽然就給折了脖子？如何辦到的？  
邊納悶邊起身，動作間扭臉望了望一旁矗立的大柱子，再回想了一下奔逃的整個過程，特別是最後的扭身與脆響，大腦倏地閃過電光，豁然開朗。  
是了，那悶油瓶早就計算好了，看似匆忙的奔跑，既是刻意的引誘，也是在為攻擊蓄勢。一旦成功利用衝力翻上海猴子的肩膀，兩個膝蓋往大腦袋一夾，腰一扭，生死勝負就沒了懸念。  
秒殺──眼前立馬浮出兩個大紅字。  
沒錯，秒殺！就是秒殺！一秒做決定，一秒下殺手，懷裡抱著個一米八的大男人還能表演高難度後空翻，什麼變態反應速度加變態腿力臂力腰力體力判斷力！他娘的，這真是禁婆跟一般人生下來的混血兒？太誇張了吧！我靠，莫非「張伯母」是一隻被美帝秘密機構還是外星人實驗改造過的超強生化禁婆……  
倒抽一口長長的涼氣，打住思緒，低頭俯視咬傷自己肩膀的兇手，再遙望幾眼牠那些壯烈仆了街的同伴們，吳邪忍不住單手扶額嘆息，由衷地為牠們感到不值。  
唉！別怪我放馬後砲，你們自個兒說說，好好的當妖怪，有空沒事抓幾條魚、上岸嚇嚇人，這樣活著不好嗎？非要惹那個煞星做什麼呢？  
感嘆幾句，扭身要尋找張起靈的蹤跡，突然注意到異樣：海猴子屍體的右肩上插了一支梭標──Coral沉船打撈隊的必備武器之一。  
原來如此！他當下又嘆了口氣，心下凜然，算是全明白過來了。  
這位海猴子老兄肯定曾經碰見阿甯他們，而且在那幾人的手下吃了虧，懷恨於心。因此一看到我，認出我和他們是同類，火氣馬上就起來了，直接咬肩膀先。  
想著想著，視焦定定地停在了梭標上。說得更準確一些，停在刻於金屬利器尾端的鹿角珊瑚標誌上。  
阿甯他們幾個到底怎樣了呢？現在會在哪兒呢？都還好嗎？會不會也正遭遇著什麼要命的危險？  
我們……還能夠再活著在水面上碰頭嗎？  
不對！心念一跳，猛然警醒，趕緊用左手輕拍了自己一巴掌。吳邪，別瞎想，不是能不能，是一定能！  
轟隆隆隆──  
正積極對心裡建設進行補強，忽有一串沉悶轟響打腳底傳出，帶得整座大殿都輕微地震動起來。  
還來啊？又怎麼了？大驚旋身的剎那，吳邪真覺得快要精神耗弱了。  
回過身，赫見後方幾米處擺著一只將近一人高的巨大石盤，盤子裡竟是一座規模宏大的宮殿模型，龍樓寶殿、山石流水，一應俱全，壯觀而不失精緻。宮殿中心是大片的花園，花園中央還擺著有東西，影影綽綽，瞧不清晰。  
張起靈正從石盤中心快步回返，頰側披垂的長髮自然往兩邊飄開，斑斑血跡漸乾，左半身似雲似火的詭異黑色紋路已消失。面對持續不休的震動，表情不慌不亂，狀若對此早有預料。幾步來到盤子邊沿，縱身跳下來，一手拔回潛水刀，一手抓著吳邪的左腕，力道用得比過往都要強，真跟鐵銬子沒半點區別。  
「帶你去個地方，很近了。」

 

Section 22

繞過巨石盤，行向大殿的另一端。腳下轟隆隆的震動仍舊不停，但見身邊的悶油瓶子鎮定坦然，步伐迅速而不倉促，又被他微涼修長的手指穩穩地握著，儘管緊得有些不舒服，吳邪至少定下了心來。不管接下來又要發生什麼，想來是不至於蹦出啥塊頭更大模樣更可怖的怪物吧！  
快步行至牆邊，面前有一面兩米高的鎦金大銅鏡，反射著寶頂灑落下來的夜明珠光，在一定程度上提升了殿內的亮度。這不希罕，相同樣式的鏡子也能於殿內其他三面牆前尋到。「與眾不同」之處，在於這面鏡子側邊的壁面，開了個一人半高的方洞。  
眼望黑漆漆的洞口，菜鳥探寶員表示情緒穩定。對現在的他來說，鑽個洞走條密道真只是小Case。  
恰似人有性格千百款，即使同樣是大風水師汪藏海沉船墓裡的洞，也不可一概而論。將銅鏡邊的方洞對照那藏於青岡石壁暗門後頭能把人活活擠成烙餅的暗道，還有開在青磚層裡的救命盜洞，內部情況可謂截然有異。首先是寬度，過了入口，壁面一下子往兩邊退開，四人並排著走都不成問題。其次是亮度，背後有一絲絲的光滲來，沒走多遠，前頭也隱約透入光亮，甭擔心一頭撞上牆壁。再來是長度，既然都瞧見光了，可知出口就在不遠的前方，鬼打牆的恐懼感便無機會作怪。而最後是……  
嘩啦嘩啦──嘩啦嘩啦──  
腳底與地面的摩擦和樓板的震動轟鳴以外，尚有一個聲音。初時極微，更似虛無縹緲的回音。很快清晰了一些，又令人懷疑是身處異常環境下因心理暗示導致的幻聽。但隨著他們與洞口的距離漸近，洞外光線的亮度漸增，它變得更加明確，一聲接一聲地搔刮耳膜，大方地昭示著不容置疑的存在性。  
嘩啦嘩啦──嘩啦嘩啦──  
意會到那是水流激盪聲，並且為相當大量的水，同一時間，吳邪的整個人，從頭到腳，包括被抓握著的左手在內，刷過一陣短暫而劇烈的顫抖，繼之如石像般僵直。一道白光劈過腦海，和著猝然迸發的預判，某種強烈且炙熱的情緒瞬間膨脹，充塞胸膛。心臟先被逼得停跳半拍，然後失控發瘋似的蹦起來，咚咚咚咚咚！以彷彿能撞斷肋骨的狂猛力度衝擊胸腔。  
大量的流水奔湧，那……那不是海嗎？  
難不成前邊就是通往外界的出口？我能離開了？  
思緒疾轉間，雙腿持續行進。不及細細體會心中的激動，下意識扭頭向身側，長髮半掩的蒼白側臉輪廓剛進入視界，忽覺眼前一開，頂上一空，夾道的兩面石壁並著走道頂已完全退至身後。  
心跳登時又一亂，他急急轉回頭，投出視線。  
嘩啦嘩啦──嘩啦嘩啦──  
「我……我……我靠……」  
一貫流利並且有力的粗口竟落得結巴卡殼、語音虛軟，這他娘的是多麼離奇的事！  
被啥堵了嘴？噢，多慮了，不是的。瞧！吳邪的嘴巴可是非常破壞形象地張大到了足夠塞下好幾顆夜明珠的程度，眼球則若兩顆即將從眼眶裡滾落下來的深褐色玻璃珠。倘非肩膀仍痛，手腕仍緊，他會狠狠地捏自己一把的，必定一定確定以及肯定。  
老天！要不要每次都這麼過分的顛覆人？要不要啊？  
沉船裡居然真有個妖怪公共澡堂！

平安穿出銅鏡邊的通道，呈現於鬼船地陪與來客面前的，是一間規模頗大的圓形墓室，僅比剛才的大殿要稍小個一圈。仰頭，目光往上飄，室頂也嵌有數十顆盈潤飽滿的夜明珠，照明設備不是一般的高檔。轉為平視，不見通往外部的出口，一座巨大的圓形水池占去了地面所有空間。池邊四個不同方位各有一根三人合抱的大石柱，柱身盤繞著一條栩栩如生的石龍，龍尾朝天，龍頭朝下，大開的口裡噴出水柱，嘩啦嘩啦地朝池中注水。  
水聲震耳，水花翻濺，水氣氤氳。薄薄的一抹水霧冉冉飛昇，飄然而去。不疑此景為夢境，只疑身在陸地之上，深山老林裡，飛瀑湖泊邊。  
池內無物，除卻清澈的水，就是中間漂浮著一個洗腳盆一樣的東西。遠遠觀望，上頭滿是描畫和浮雕，顯然為一只紅漆大棺槨。蓋子完好地覆蓋棺身，未遭任何破壞。不曉得裡頭是否真躺著什麼人，莫非正是汪藏海老先生的睡床來著？  
堂堂墓主人就這樣躺在水面上，貌似過於寒磣簡單了。可話又說回來，他老人家連墳墓都打造成了海底樓船，讓自己的棺材來扮演大水池裡的一條小舟，想想也無甚不可。  
怔立池邊，細細水珠紛紛揚揚。吳邪的嘴是闔上了，頭皮的陣陣發麻卻遏止不了，視線逡巡於偌大的墓室，預判錯誤的失落被震懾感挾著壓倒性優勢撲滅。穩居牛A與牛C之間──用這句話來稱讚六百年前中國風水建築界的扛霸子，恐怕還嫌小覷人家了。  
不錯，海流潮汐是永恆不歇的動力，結合堅固的石材，能推動機關千百年無休無止地運作下去。但要很好地利用它，欠缺相應的技術也不成。只能說，汪藏海這個人對於奇門巧數的癡迷程度和運用能力已臻化境，世上大概再無人能超越。  
思及此，心生恍惚。見識體會了如此多匪夷所思的奇景、設置，到底要說自己太倒楣，還是太幸運？  
水位上升得極快，即將滿溢。四條石龍似有感應，龍口漸漸閉合，水流減小，注水的勢頭趨於和緩。與此相呼應，樓板的悶聲震動也慢慢消弭。  
不過幾秒的工夫，四道水柱和震動一齊消停。及至嗡嗡回音散去，寬闊而封閉的墓室便重新落入靜謐的包圍。豎起耳朵，僅能捕捉池水輕輕撞擊池壁的聲音。  
張起靈放開手，一言不發地跨過池緣，走進水中。  
潑剌！一小撥水被踩得湧上，浸濕吳邪的腳板。宛如在高溫炎熱的日子裡接受了好半天的日照，居然帶著微暖的溫度。  
心態調適得不錯，這一回，他僅僅是暗暗吃驚，眼珠子於原位待得好好的，下巴更沒掉下來。  
海南島週邊沒有海底溫泉，這是百分之百肯定的。可在下這座海斗以前，難道認為大明工匠造得出複雜龐大媲美航空母艦的樓船？難道相信有誰喜歡在墳墓裡養著禁婆海猴子之類的妖怪？難道幻想過肉貼肉地幫一隻人類和禁婆生下的混血「禁公」打飛機？所以別他娘的瞎琢磨啦！世界觀都顛覆了還死抓著既有的認知準則不放，不叫聰明，叫傻逼。更何況於此地摸爬打滾已有幾天，棺材也睡了，盜洞也爬了，他確實期望好好地洗上一頓澡，否則怕要長出白毛來。還沒被逼著從了妖怪，先就成了隻滿身白黴長了幾朵靈芝的妖怪，那該多搞笑！  
哎，洗澡？  
吳邪驀地想起一件事，「小哥，你走這一路，該不會就為了帶我來這座池子？」匆匆邁出兩步，跟著也踏入水池。由表情和動作判斷，此時的驚詫較發覺池水有溫度時猶甚，「睡覺前我問的那句話，有沒地方洗澡什麼的，你記得？」  
張起靈沒有回答，赤裸的身體幾乎全沒入水下。黑紅黑紅的血污散去，長長黑髮拖在身後，縷縷髮絲漂散水面，隨著粼粼水波起伏，映襯以夜明珠投下的瑩瑩柔光，直如月夜裡漁人撒開來的一面大網。  
算了！吳邪撇撇嘴，三兩下扒拉掉身上的破布。把自己洗乾淨先吧！  
一腳踏進來才知道，池子內部原來設計成階梯形式，由邊沿往中央層層降低，每一階都有一米左右的寬度。站在第一階，水只及膝，第二階便差不多沒到了心臟下方。綜合單一階段寬、兩階之間的高度差和水池的整體面積推估，棺槨下方深度超過三層樓。設若將水排乾淨，十之八九另有玄機。  
好奇是自然，按捺好奇更屬理所當然。渾身黏膩得難過，當務之急是讓自己好受些。當下也不客氣了，踩在第二階上，掬起一捧捧的水，避開右肩傷處，用力地搓洗起來。直把頭臉手腳身子都洗乾淨了，他才心滿意足地停下動作。  
背倚階梯壁，繼續享受著溫水的溫柔包裹，一時尚不想起身。早就曉得離開沉船絕非易事，失落感便不明顯。疲憊感悄然襲來，四肢微痠乏力，這是人從險境脫出後必有的後遺症。生到死、死到生地走了兩趟輪迴，還能感覺心裡隱隱梗著點東西，可暫時不想費神去梳理。說不上啥具體的緣由或考量，就是不願意。  
靜靜地泡了片刻，忽然覺得少了什麼。左手將滴水的額髮往後攏，他半瞇著眼，目光掃過附近的池面，搜尋起那抹沉默的身影。  
「明明就都聽見了，愣是不理人、不吱聲，怎麼能有這麼悶騷的傢伙！」一面找，嘴裡一面小聲嘀咕，「老子現在在水裡放個屁，估計他也能聽去。」  
嘩啦！  
「嚇啊！」  
「去」字剛落，前方不到半米處突然一聲響，正尋找的影子乍然浮出。濕淋淋的頭髮後頭是一張毫無表情的臉，左臂筆直地向吳邪伸來，右臂曲起，微抬，手中的潛水刀刃反射夜明珠光，閃現冷冷銀芒。  
吳邪一個激靈，陡然清醒，「開個玩笑罷了，小哥你可別當真啊！我……我沒放……」  
真誠懇切的解釋未能起到阻擋效果。銀色刀光劃落，拉出一道艷色血線。

 

Section 23

鋒利刀刃劃過皮膚，鮮血湧出，宛若為蒼白手腕繫上一條醒目的紅絲線。隨著刀鋒抽離，一長串血絲立即滴落。  
滴咚！滴咚！  
血珠暈散，水面綻開一圈圈淡粉色的小漣漪。  
這……  
菜鳥探寶員愣愣地盯著伸到面前來的血手，見條條血線迅速從張起靈的腕骨處往手背、五指蔓延，雙唇微張，臉上又是一副陷入震愕且回不過神的表情。  
什麼意思？突然割脈放血是哪招？  
「喝掉。」指令響起。  
啥？視焦立馬拉高。要我喝你的血？大哥，劇本是不是拿錯啦？  
當是讀出了他的不解，解釋及時傳入耳中，打消又將復發的風中凌亂感，避免了南中國海古船墓與異世界吸血鬼小鎮的混淆，「你的肩膀……」說著，張起靈抬了抬下巴，示意吳邪被咬傷的右肩，「牠們的牙對你有毒，只是還沒發作。我的血能克制。」  
哦！能畫地盤，又能解毒，瞭解了，合著你這只瓶子裡裝的是寶血哪！  
心裡感嘆一句，吳邪輕輕頷首。可當焦點落回近在咫尺的手掌上，兩眉仍不自主地蹙緊。瞭解歸瞭解，但是……  
「這、這該怎麼個喝法？我這輩子可從沒喝過誰的血。」  
貌似沒耐心再做解釋，張起靈默默地收回血線縱橫的左手，唇覆上傷處，使勁吮吸了一口，繼而撥開額前濕髮，跨前一步。  
嘩啦！小幅湧動的水波被推得撞向池壁。  
背倚石階，退無可退，吳邪只覺身前的修長人影驟然放大，唇已被準確地攫住。  
「唔？」略張的口正如敞開的兩道門，任由靈活的舌竄過牙關，推入甜腥溫熱的血液。  
「你喝過。」確定吳邪將度入口的鮮血一滴不漏地吞嚥了下去，張起靈稍微拉開間距，糾正道：「箭上的毒，也是這樣解的。」  
箭毒？  
聞言，吳邪先一怔，腦子跟著轉了轉，猛然翻出一些沉積在了記憶角落裡的片段：箭傷毒發後那個昏昧迷離的夢境、手中緊抓不放的物事、流入口腔的微溫液體、自身迫切的求取……  
轟！血液上湧，臉頰脖子耳朵瞬間發燙，皮膚漲成了紅色，天靈蓋險些效法開水壺噴出白煙來。  
操！居然是這麼回事！虧得我以為石室裡頭那一回是自個兒的初吻，還奇怪這只悶瓶子怎麼挺懂的，像跟誰預先練習過一樣，搞了半天原來咱們早就……他娘的，恐怕我當時還表現得比較飢渴……  
看不見的心底，一枚小人撲通跪倒，頹然做起了失意體前屈。看得見的臉上，紅暈漸重，狀似要向染了血的嘴唇看齊。  
嘴巴動了幾下，愣是擠不出一個字回應。下意識地別轉臉以掩飾羞窘，不想剛一動，又被吻上。  
這回，滑軟的舌沒有在度過血後抽離，而是靈巧地一勾，纏住了他的，半是強迫半誘導地吸舔交換起彼此口內的津液。直至交融的兩道呼吸都有了轉粗變重的傾向，才略顯不捨地退去。  
調了調微見急促的氣息，張起靈以雙手捧住吳邪的面頰，額頭朝他靠去。右掌裡那把先時不可或缺這時卻有些礙事的潛水刀，已被不聲不響地扎在了一旁的台階上。  
是什麼收去了全身的氣力，攪混了思路，一下又一下地輕搔敏感的肌膚，撩撥心緒？  
水氣氤氳，異香瀰散。  
吳邪半斂眼簾，同樣嘗試著將呼吸調勻，卻是徒勞無功。額頭與對方相抵，鼻尖幾乎相碰，能清楚地覺察一道微熱吐息和著撩人淡香，滑過殘留有親吻觸感的唇。分明別開了眼，牢牢盯緊了斜前方一片泛著細碎銀光的水面，卻可清晰地感知落在臉上的視線，不僅徘徊於眉眼之間，並且能如磁鐵似的散發吸引力，定要抓回他的目光。  
抗力不能，只一抬眸，立刻像一腳踏空那般，陷入較汪洋更深邃的黑洞。  
那是一雙怎樣的眼睛，一種怎樣的眼神？不遜於狩獵時的野獸的純粹、專注和毫不掩飾的強硬執著，浮動於無底的黑色瞳孔中。而若看得更深一點，在那之後，又能發掘出欣慰、感動、安心，以及一絲的不敢確信。打個比方，就好像一個人自以為弄壞了丟失了最珍視最寶貝的東西，萬般焦急痛惜地回過身來尋找，驚喜地發現珍貴的物事仍在，完好無損。  
──張起靈，你真懂得什麼叫作害怕嗎？你會有害怕的事情嗎？  
撲撞池壁的水波歇息了，石龍不語，水霧悄然騰飛。水面猶如巨大的明鏡，倒映著無晴無雨的天穹，永無圓缺起落之分的人造明月與繁星。  
滴答！滴答！此刻此時，唯有循著髮梢、曲起的手肘彎滴落的小水珠，致力不使畫面凝結，打破四合的寂靜。  
沉寂裡，吳邪緩緩揚起垂在身側的左手，貼覆頰側的掌。  
幾度漫流於心的暖流又出現了，不再為涓涓細絲。呼應心臟每一次的跳動，勢若幫浦汲出的泉水，大股大股地噴湧，轉瞬便溢過整個胸腔。那麼暖，暖得讓身體發顫。  
所以，當嘴角帶血的薄唇第三度貼近，他甚至主動將舌頭探去。  
惑人的異香、自由的意志，能否篤定地斷言，究竟是哪一方在決定這具身軀所採取的行動？  
鏡面破碎，池水一角翻起了小小的浪。大把黑髮漂浮其間，兩具光裸無垢的男體緊密貼合。吻很快便激化，黏連水聲不斷，四唇狂熱輾轉，雙舌竭力勾纏，吞不下的唾液流過下巴，誰也沒有工夫理會。  
激吻未歇，張起靈猛地將吳邪再往牆面一擠，隨即擺動著腰，以半勃起的下身頂弄起他來。頻率不算快，力度卻大。  
「啊！」吳邪瞇起眼，抱著張起靈的脖子低吟了一聲。催情香氣如水一樣流入體內，已被吻得微腫的唇是異樣的紅。禁不起如此直接的摩擦，不出幾下，性器便興奮地在水中挺立。每一次從根部陰囊直上頭部的磨蹭，都要引發由腦髓貫下尾骨的酥麻快感。  
恰在這當口，心頭忽然有東西跳了一跳，頓時扎得他有些清醒，眸子裡的迷亂稍減。不是別的，正是方才心頭梗著的那個不願梳理的想法。  
「不行……嗯，不……不要……你停一……等……啊！哈啊！別……我……我幫你……」  
勉力聚集剩餘不多的理智，斷斷續續地吐出不成句的話語，他把手探到兩人中間，握住那根挺拔發脹的硬物，就要上下搓動。  
受到這個動作的刺激，張起靈驀地一震，竟似忍無可忍般抓開吳邪的手，強硬粗暴地把他翻了個身，兩臂發力，一把將人推上水較淺的第一層台階。隨後跟著爬上來，左臂從後方環過他的腰，右手掰開臀肉，以獸交一般的姿態，憑著本能，將完全充血的肉刃往緊窄的臀縫內擠。  
「嗚！嘶──」  
這一擠，吳邪疼得馬上倒抽了口冷氣，本有的五分清醒一下子增至十分，人徹底毛了。一面往前縮身，一面狠命要掰掉身上的箝制，卻在觸及箍著腰的手臂時頓住。  
那條胳臂的手腕部位，潛水刀劃出的新鮮傷口尚未凝合，仍往外滲著血。  
有極短極短的一個剎那，週遭陷入完全的無聲。一切都暫停，一切都消失，一切都不存在，只餘指尖那一點點鮮血特有的黏膩。  
有極短極短的一個剎那，腦中彷彿閃過了千百個念頭，也彷彿一團轉動不了的混沌空無。充斥內心並主掌意識的似是瘋狂，也似是從不曾有的冷靜。  
然後，五感回歸現實。  
吳邪深深吸氣，咬咬牙，感受著身後的重量和力量，抿緊了唇，雙手轉而摳抓著池緣，緊繃卻順從地趴伏下來。閉緊眼睛，張開大腿，翹高了屁股，擺出活在世上二十四年來最大膽最羞恥的姿勢，並道出最艱難的一句話。  
「沒事，你來吧。」

 

Section 24

偌大的石砌圓形墓室，稀薄的白色水氣宛如翻飛遊移的輕紗簾幕，揭去了一面，又來一面。大得堪比標準游泳池的圓形池子注滿帶溫度的清水，池邊聳立四根需得三人合抱的十米高大石柱，表面盤著四條鱗爪飛揚、栩栩如生的巨大石龍。更往上看，室頂鑲以夜明珠，驅散了理當與古墓相聯繫的黑暗，賦予此地朦朧迷離的光與影。  
儘管詭異，此情此景也是無可爭議的迷人。  
吳邪半趴半坐半靠在水池第一層台階邊，大半個身子埋入水中，腦袋枕著左手臂，卻不見半點被身周景象吸引撼動的樣子，似連仔細欣賞一眼的興致都無。濕淋淋的瀏海一綹一綹凌亂地貼著前額，長睫毛末端掛著細小的水珠，上下眼皮基本已黏在了一塊兒，臉上寫著大大的兩個字：疲憊。  
並非單純欠缺睡眠的那種疲累，四肢彷若全被拆散架，身子都好像不是自個兒的了。真要形容，就如剛剛經歷了一番最激烈的體力勞動，或者就是一場戰爭。  
不誇張，確實是戰爭，並且是一場明明一開始就投了降卻還是慘遭對手趕盡殺絕的屠戮。  
嘩──嘩──  
平靜的池水突然產生小幅晃動，顯然有什麼正朝他接近。幾秒後，一隻潮濕微熱的手掌貼上臉頰。  
棲於眼窩的眼簾只是顫了顫，並未挑開。  
把這一點小小反應視為了默許──更可能是根本不認為需要允許，來人逕自動作起來。修長手指先為他攏順了額髮，又以拇指一下下地摩挲著他的面頰，用的是可比考古學家對待珍貴文物、盜墓賊對待高價明器的輕柔力度。  
確實舒服，吳邪忍不住從鼻腔裡哼哼兩聲。真的好累，不想動，暫時什麼也不想管……就這樣睡個一會兒，應該不要緊吧……  
越發濃烈的倦意，卻為來者的下一個動作驚散。  
才感到頰上的手掌往後撫過耳殼，輕輕滑落，一隻有力的胳臂旋即環過肩膀，要將他摟入懷中。身體重心猛往前傾，下身被牽動，股間登時竄上一陣撕裂的疼。「唔！」當下，整個人條件反射地往旁邊一縮，沉重的眼簾倏地挑開，投出帶濃濃譴責意味的目光。  
張起靈半跪在深約及膝的淺水裡，慘白的肌膚配上披散的濕髮，讓他看著真像忽然從池底冒出來抓交替的水鬼，就是長相和身材太不合標準。「疼？」承受了埋怨眼神攻擊，手不縮，兩道濃黑挺秀的眉稍稍蹙近，表示了一些歉意。  
吳邪衝他齜了齜牙。想知道？那還不容易嗎，現在趴好了讓我上一回啊──考量到自己並不確定這隻混血「禁公」的幽默感究竟如何，能不能夠很好地區分玩笑與威脅，於是把已到口邊的話忍住。  
見狀，若有所思的視焦迅速往下掃。及至拉回，張起靈忽地探出另一隻胳臂，兩手合力穿過吳邪的兩腋，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把他抱起來，放上池邊。雙手接著捏住他的雙腿膝窩，將它們分別往兩邊拉開，使得腿間的隱密部位曝露。  
「喂喂！」倘使吳邪還有任何的睏倦感，這一刻也駭得消散精光。  
羞恥感讓臉漲得通紅，簡直要腦梗了。正想掙扎，那個因著過度「非常態使用」而破皮紅腫的地方，竟被又濕又軟的東西舔了一下。  
「別！」渾身激顫，他險些發出娘們兒似的尖叫，「別舔……」一手撐著上半身，另一手匆匆往前伸，掌心緊抵光滑的額頭，五指插入一團濃密髮絲，極力要把埋在私處的頭顱推開，無奈壓根使不上力。  
濕答答的長長黑頭髮，一種避之唯恐不及，和「恐懼」直接畫上了等號的概念，現如今竟敢把手探入其中，全無顧忌。  
為什麼？  
「癢……不……嗯……」  
沒辦法思考了，溫軟的舌頭每一次劃過後穴，腰身、兩腿都要隨之抽搐發顫，口中迸出的不再能算作言語，是呻吟。除此以外，灼熱專注的視線、溫暖且漸漸加快加重的吐息，也聯手在會陰一帶作怪。慌亂、羞恥與緊張和著肉體的疼痛、酥麻與搔癢，最終應運而生的，是足以吞沒理智的快感。  
體溫飆升，空氣突然變得稀薄，大口大口地呼吸，嗅到的都是香氣。非花非果的氣味似打四周的虛空蒸散出來，流洩而下，若隱形的雨霧，將他包裹覆蓋。  
「啊啊──」  
結果還是沒出息地叫了起來，因為張起靈的舌頭離開了被舔得濕漉漉的臀縫，滑過敏感的陰囊，纏上胯間半醒的那二兩肉。同一瞬，兩根併攏的手指插入正做著無意識收縮的穴口。  
腦子裡轟的一聲，手一鬆，上身脫力軟倒在地。吳邪不懷疑自己會被這傢伙活活逼瘋。  
「啊……哈啊……嗯！」  
搞不清楚令人癲狂的撫慰究竟持續了多久，當下半身又被半拉半抱地拽回水中，粗脹的肉刃再度進入體內，疼痛明顯少了。無論承不承認，這具才經歷過一次激烈交合的身子，已經準備好了要迎接第二次。  
如果前一回做到的是心理準備，這一次，換作身體對了狀態。  
而當性器深貫至底，盡根埋入最溫熱緊致的所在，張起靈也不再如前次那般近乎失控地狂抽猛送。按捺著，隱忍著，等待著，雙臂攬緊了坐在腰上的吳邪，唇安撫般輕蹭他的眼尾、鼻樑、雙頰、嘴角，仔細觀察著這張臉上任何一點或誇張或細微的反應。  
還疼嗎？可以嗎？雖未形諸言語，神情分明在提問。  
卻於這樣一反先例的溫柔細膩裡，既滿足又仍有所不足的快感中，一股冰涼的恐懼猝然崛起，攫住心臟，捏住已為暗香充斥的氣管。吳邪顫抖著仰起了頭，有些失神的眸光茫然掃向室頂。  
臉立即被扳回。  
「吳邪。」透了壓抑與少許不滿的低沉嗓音貼著耳垂喚他。  
四目相對，漂亮的黑色瞳孔，烙著一個清晰的人影，「嗯。」  
「吳邪。」似要提醒著什麼，那嗓音又沉沉地喚了一聲。  
冰寒、酷熱，截然相異的兩種感受一同穿過思維，「嗯。」  
「吳──」  
一口吻掉自己的名，吳邪將臉埋入張起靈的頸窩，鼻尖蹭開幾綹濕髮，唇輕觸鎖骨，「好了好了，你……」闔上眼簾，使勁扭了扭發痠的腰，「卡著幹什麼？你倒是動啊你……」  
閉目，不是疼得不能忍，不是慾火燒身，只是恍然間明白了過來，或許唯有在黑暗裡，才看得到自己必須去走的那條路。


End file.
